fan_pretty_curefandomcom-20200223-history
ISPC01
An Idol's Song! The Melody Of Love, Cure Harmony! (アイドルの歌！愛のメロディー、キュアハーモニー！ Aidoru no uta! Ai no merodī, Kyua Hāmonī!) is the debut episode of Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ and the 634th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Major Events * This episode marks the debut of Idol Star Pretty Cure♪. * Aihara Utau moves to Yumesaki Academy. * Utau makes her first appearance as well as transforming into Cure Harmony for the first time. * Cure Harmony uses Harmony Hurricane for the first time. * Antaeus makes his debut. * Umino Hitomi, Amaterasu Kiyomi and Murasaki Kotone make their first appearances. * Utau meets Cadence for the first time. * La Musique is mentioned by Cadence. Synopsis The series starts with Utau in her bedroom, humming to herself as makes her bed. When she finishes, Utau's mother, Emiko, comes into her room, holding a letter. Emiko explains that the letter is for Utau, and Utau quickly grabs it and opens it up. As she reads the letter, she realises that she has been accepted into Yumesaki Academy, Japan's most famous school for idols. Utau is excited, and happily states that she finally has the chance to become an idol. A few days later, Utau, her twin brother Taro and Emiko are driving to Hoshi Akari, where Yumesaki Academy is located. Taro says that he will finally be related to a celebrity, but Emiko says that Utau is only thirteen, and thus she will have a lot to learn about being an idol. Utau excitedly announces that she couldn't wait to start singing and dancing on stage, and maybe get the chance to star in a movie or model for a fashion show. Emiko sighs, saying that being an idol is not that easy, and Taro makes an akanbe face at his sister. Utau punches him in the arm, and Emiko shouts at both of them, telling them off. When they finally make it to Yumesaki Academy, Utau is astonished at how big it is. Taro says that he will definitely watch Utau's debut concert, and Utau thanks him, and says that she would see him at Family Day. Utau hugs her twin, and then goes to hug her mother. When Utau pulls away, Emiko hands her a diary, and says that being an idol would be tough, and Utau would have to do a lot in order to become a top idol, and if Utau ever wanted to confide her feelings into something, she would just write them down in the diary. Utau thanks her mother, and grabs her suitcase. Emiko and Taro get back into the car, and drove away as Utau continued waving. Utau looks up at the academy, and exclaims that she is no longer Aihara Utau, the nobody. She is now Aihara Utau, the idol! Utau walks in the dormitories, trying to find her room, but she suddenly bumps into someone! As Utau falls to the floor, the person she bumped into asks if Utau was alright. Utau looked up, and saw a girl with long dark blue hair, and she was wearing Yumesaki Academy's uniform, indicating that she was a student at the academy. Utau instantly recognised the girl as Umino Hitomi, the popular actress. Hitomi helped Utau onto her feet, and asked if she was a first-year. Utau said that she was, and Hitomi, giggling softly, explained that Utau was searching for her room in the second-year students' dormitories, and that the first-year's were around the back. Utau, embarrassed, apologised to Hitomi, but Hitomi said that Utau had nothing to apologise for. Hitomi led Utau to the first-year's dormitories, and asked what Utau's name was. Utau introduced herself a little warily, and Hitomi stopped in front of a door. She explained that this room was her room, and wished Utau luck at being an idol as she walked away. Utau thanked her, and opened the door. Utau walked into the room, where she was amazed at how big the room was. A girl jumped from down the top bunk, and Utau recognised the girl as Mizuno Asami. Asami hugged Utau, excited over the fact that they had been chosen as roommates. Asami offered to help Utau unpack, and Utau quickly agreed, thanking Asami in the process. After unpacking, Utau and Asami were exploring the school, and Utau asked if Asami was hungry. Asami said that she was, and Utau wondered where the cafeteria was, making Asami laugh. A girl with dirty blonde hair walked up to Utau and Asami, and explained happily that she had already explored most of the school, and offered to show them the way to the cafeteria. Utau and Asami followed the girl to the cafeteria, and both Utau and Asami were amazed at what they saw. Asami thanked the girl, and introduced herself. Utau also introduced herself, and the girl introduced herself as Amaterasu Kiyomi, the fresh new idol. Kiyomi said that every idol needed an idol talent, and there were four talents: singing, acting, dancing and modelling. Kiyomi explained that she wanted to be a dancer, and Utau excitedly said that she wanted to be a singer. Asami said that she was still confused, and Kiyomi said that she shouldn't rush herself, otherwise it would be bad. Kiyomi then said that she wanted to continue exploring, and ran off, waving goodbye to the two girls. Utau and Asami sat down at a table, and Asami seemed a little down. Utau asked Asami what was wrong, and Asami said that she didn't know what idol talent she should have, but then said that it was probably a bad idea to enroll in Yumesaki Academy. Just then, another girl with long dark purple hair in a braid came along, and announced that Asami shouldn't regret her choice, because she was the one who chose to do it. The girl introduced herself as Murasaki Kotone, a third-year student at Yumesaki Academy. Utau explained happily to Asami that Kotone was one of the most popular models, often appearing on the front cover for many magazines. Kotone agreed to this, and looked at Asami, saying that Asami has such beautiful skin and hair, so she would be a wonderful model. When Kotone left, Utau happily stated that Asami got scouted. Asami agreed, and said that she'll probably start looking at being a model. Later, Utau was sitting at her desk, and looking at the diary that Emiko gave her. As she opened up her diary, three cards fell out. Utau picked up the cards, and saw that each of the three cards had pieces of clothing on it. Utau was also confused to see the words "Idol Star Pretty Cure♪" on the top of each card, and the bottom was "Cure Harmony - Basic". As Utau was wondering what this meant, the window suddenly flew open, and a strong breeze made the cards fly out of Utau's hands. She quickly shut the window, and ran to get the cards back. When Utau retrieved the cards and turned to her desk, she was surprised to see a pink bird on her desk. Utau walked over to the bird, and said that animals were not allowed on school grounds, and apologised. But suddenly, the bird began to talk! The bird said that she wasn't an animal, and explained to a shocked Utau that her name was Cadence, and that she was a fairy from La Musique. She also explained that La Musique was attacked, and that she was sent by the legendary Top Designers to Earth in order to look for the legendary warriors who will save her home, and announced that since Utau found the basic cards of Cure Harmony, she was to become a Pretty Cure! Meanwhile, a man named Antaeus has entered school grounds, and Asami, who notices this, politely asks Antaeus to leave. Antaeus looks at Asami, and says that Asami would make a great Namida. Asami grows scared, and tries to run away, but Anateus summons a bell, and he jingles it around, creating horrible music. Asami falls to her knees, covering her ears and screaming for help. Utau runs onto the scene, holding the cards, and is shocked by what she saw. Asami reaches her hand out to Utau, and Utau runs to Asami, but suddenly, Asami falls unconscious, and turns into a monster known as a Namida! The Namida begins to rampage, and Antaeus laughs evilly. He explains that since a Namida is on the loose, a Top Designer may appear, and once every Top Designer was captured, Lady Lilith would force them to make an Aria dress for her, and she would use the powers that the Aria dress would give to destroy all forms of music. Utau is shocked by this, but Antaeus notices that Utau has Star Cards, and he tells her to hand them over. Utau looks at the cards, and Cadence says that once Utau puts on the basic Cure Harmony dress, she would be given magical powers. Utau then says that Asami was her best friend, and that it wasn't fair for her to be turned into a terrifying monster, and she then announces that she would do her best to protect everyone as a Pretty Cure. Suddenly, there was a glow in front of Utau's chest, and the glow changed into a device known as an Idol Bracelet. Utau grabbed the Idol Bracelet, and then transformed into the legendary warrior, Cure Harmony! A surprised Cure Harmony looks down at her outfit, and says that she looks just like an idol! Antaeus, shocked, commanded the Namida to get rid of Cure Harmony, and so Cure Harmony and the Namida began to fight, and Cure Harmony eventually managed to overpower it. She then turns the rainbow dial on her Idol Bracelet, which then causes the scene to be turned into a concert. A confused Cure Harmony is then told by Cadence to sing, and so she does, performing "Harmony Hurricane" to purify the Namida. Cure Harmony catches an unconscious Asami, and a frustrated Antaeus disappears. Cure Harmony smiles at Asami, and is glad that she is okay, but just then, a glow appeared in front of Asami's chest, which materialized into Star Cards. Cadence explained that these Star Cards were from the brand Sparkle Angel, and it was the Harmonic Kiss Dress. Cure Harmony smiles at the Star Cards, and says her catchphrase. That night, Utau is sitting at her desk, writing in her diary. She writes that she had a crazy day, but she was sure that it would get crazier, what with being both a Pretty Cure and an idol. She explained that classes start tomorrow, and that all first-years would get a debut concert. She finishes the entry by saying that she couldn't wait to really start her idol career. Characters Pretty Cure * Aihara Utau / Cure Harmony Mascots * Cadence Villains * Antaeus * Namida Secondary Characters * Aihara Emiko * Aihara Taro * Umino Hitomi * Mizuno Asami * Amaterasu Kiyomi * Murasaki Kotone Trivia * Like the other lead Cures before her, Utau freaks out when she hears Cadence speaking. ** She was also surprised after she transformed into a Pretty Cure and did not know how to use her powers for the first time. Gallery Category:Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ Category:Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ episodes Category:Episodes Category:HanasakiTsubomi997